The Battle of Geonosis
by emimar
Summary: Flik Sivrak recalls the Battle of Geonosis


**T****HE**** B****ATTLE**** O****F**** G****EONOSIS**

**Title:** The Battle of Geonosis (PG-13)  
**Author Name: **Emimar  
**Characters:** Flik Sivrak (oc), Auoura (oc)  
**Era:** During Attack of the Clones

**Catagory:** Action  
**Summary: **Flik Sivrak recalls the Battle of Geonosis.

**Disclaimers:** I have not, am not, and will not recieve any profit from the creation of this story. I do not own any of the canon Star Wars characters that feature in this story.

We had all been called to Geonosis from across the Republic. The separatists had been found there and of course, Obi Wan Kenobi had gotten himself caught in the proverbial trap of a nest of spiders - the insect-like Geonosians being the spiders!

At the time none of us had known the truth, that today's battle would be the beginning of the fall of the Jedi and the Republic itself. But that can only be known with hindsight and we were ignorant of what had come to pass in the Senate only a few hours before. If we had known, would it have made a difference? With one of our Jedi brothers in peril, I think not.

It became apparent that Kenobi wasn't the only one who had been captured; upon our arrival at the arena his Padawan, Anakin Skywalker and the Senator from Naboo were chained to the poles as well, awaiting the release of the predators.

I glanced at Master Naja.

"We wait for Master Windu's appearance, Flik."

I nodded and turned back to the arena. Nearby, I knew Master Raqak, my father and his Padawan, Kish would be. With us, there was also the human woman, the Jedi Master, Safae Boda and her young Padawan, Azet. Azet was a Shistavanen, like me, but she was only a pup, coming with us because there had been no time to drop her off at the Jedi Temple, as they had been on a much less perilous mission before the call had come in.

Down in the arena, the Geonosians had moved their monsters into position; the giant Ackley, the creature that would one day be the namesake for the Rebel resistance cell I would lead against Palpatine's Empire, the very disturbing feline-like Nexu and the lumbering Reek, which at first glance you would think would be as slow as an obese Hutt.

During this time, the Senator from Naboo had worked herself free from the chains and had scaled the pole, while the two Jedi were deliberating on how to get out of the mess they had blindly blundered themselves into. I sighed, swearing to myself that the Sith would dominate the galaxy again before I got myself into a situation like that, which many years later is the one vow that I keep that I made as a Jedi.

I don't recall what happened to Kenobi and Skywalker after Mace confronted the traitor, Dooku. That was because I was too busy fending off the Separatist Forces myself.

In the confusion, I spotted Kish, my father's Padawan, in difficulty. I cut through the droids that separated us, but I was in time to see Kish fall. Life slipped away from him in front of me and in that moment of distraction, I was almost killed by the enemy myself. Only the intervention of Master Naja saved me from joining Kish in death. I managed to retrieve Kish's Lightsabre before the numbers of the droid army and the Geonosians continued to press us into the centre of the arena. It looked like we were done. Beside me were Master Naja, my father and Safae Boda.

Safae Boda let out a cry of despair when she realised Azet had been separated from her. Dooku was calling for our surrender as I scanned the arena around us, expecting to see Azet among the fallen of the Jedi. I saw her, to my relief, alive but frozen with fear because of the deaths of the Jedi around her. I should have known then that the darkside would take her, but as with everything that day, I just acted on instinct.

As Yoda descended from the sky in the Republic Gunship with the clone abominations, I ran out to the rescue of Azet. Master Naja's shout was lost as I got to her and half dragged, half led her to the waiting Gunship as all around Gunships ascended back into the air again with other Jedi on board. I cut through the wall of metal that was the battle droids and my father helped clear the way for our escape from the arena by pushing the droids away with the Force.

Azet and I were barely aboard the Gunship as it took to the air. I exchanged a glance with Master Naja and was unable to read his expression. Had I done right risking myself to save Azet? Safae Boda embraced her Padawan and the gratitude in her eyes confirmed that I had. I passed Kish's Lightsabre to my father. I had been unable to save Kish and the Lightsabre was a poor substitute instead.

We allowed ourselves a few moments of mourning for Kish and the other lost Jedi before the intensity of the battle took the peace of that moment away again.

* * *

"I am so happy for you - the Council has bestowed the title of Jedi Knight upon you," Auoura said.

I looked across at Auoura on the opposite side of the table in the cantina that we usually met in when I had a chance to get away from the Temple. It was a good thing - now I would have more freedom to see her now, with the almost constant watching of my movements by my Master now gone. It was not that I didn't respect him, but his constant vigilance got tiresome after a while.

"I'm much happier to be with you," I said, thinking of the many times in the Battle for Geonosis that I had almost joined with the Force, never to be able to see her, touch her or smell her scent again, it makes one more appreciative of the things you have when staring death in the face. "We lost Kish and a number of other Jedi on Geonosis - just how could that be a good thing? I would gladly give up being a Jedi Knight if life to them could be restored."

"You aren't happy about it?" Auoura asked.

I shook my head. "Many Jedi died on Geonosis, and for what? To save Kenobi? It's just luck that Skywalker and the Senator from Naboo had been foolish enough to go try and save him, otherwise the loss would have been even less unnecessary."

"You're just upset that Kish was killed. I'm sure that you don't mean that -"

I smiled grimly. "No, I'm glad Kenobi is alive, we had to go to Geonosis, to stop the Republic from falling apart."

"I sense a big but coming here."

"It's those clones. They're unnatural, Auoura and by-passing the Senate so that Chancellor Palpatine is basically running everything - ," I leaned forward and said to her, quietly, "Nothing good will come of this."

Auoura kissed me then, and pulled me to my feet. "Come on, let's go back to my place."

I vaguely remember thinking to myself that nothing good could come of that, either.


End file.
